Caminos Separados One-Shot
by JertalxD
Summary: Aveces cuando amas a alguien es mejor dejarlo ir... Ichigo Kurosaki, un desempleado de 34 años con problemas financieros y alcohólico reconoció muy bien esta frase... Y decidió que era mejor dejar a su amada Rukia Kuchiki conseguir a alguien mejor que el... (One-Shot)


A escondidas…

La boda transcurría pacíficamente… La gente sentada en sus respectivos asientos en silencio mientras el padre hacia de las suyas junto con el novio y la novia.

- La pequeña Rukia se ve hermosa con ese vestido… -

- Cuanto le habrá costado…? –

- Renji se ve tan guapo con ese traje negro… - Eran algunos de los muchos murmullos que se escuchaban de los familiares y amigos de los novios al fondo de la iglesia.

Una cabellera anaranjada con el seño fruncido observaba desde lo lejos en total silencio…

- Alégrate Kurosaki… Ella esta feliz, tu también deberías estarlo – Murmuro Orihime Inoue que estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo.

- Estoy feliz, no se nota? – Aunque su expresión dijera lo contrario, en el fondo estaba feliz, su amada se había casado con un hombre de buen corazón y con una familia prestigiosa.

- Pues en realidad tu carota dice lo contrario Kurosaki – Dijo en voz baja también el joven Uryuu Ishida que se encontraba a la izquierda de Ichigo.

- Callate, casi termina de hablar el padre – Regaño Ichigo a Uryuu y este se callo inmediatamente.

- Y ahora, puede besar a la novia – Acto seguido Renji beso a Rukia cariñosamente mientras todos los demás invitados se levantaban emocionados y empezaban a aplaudir mientras los novios se daban vuelta y empezaban a caminar lentamente a través de la iglesia mientras caían miles de pétalos de rosas, una escena digna de una película…

Cuando Rukia paso al lado de Ichigo le dirigió una mirada rápida y este le sonrió con cariño mientras salían a la parte de afuera de la iglesia donde mas personas esperaban aplaudiendo, miles de coches aparcados en la calle.

Los recién casados se subieron a una lujosa limosina blanca y tomaron rumbo al salón donde seria la fiesta, seguido de otros varios coches uno detrás de otro y de ultimo el pelinaranja que se fue en su Plymouth Barracuda negro.

Luego de un rato todos llegaron al salón de la fiesta y empezó la mejor parte de la boda…

- Ichigo!. Ven siéntate aquí con nosotros compañero – Exclamo Renji alegremente mientras se sentaba en una gran mesa junto a Rukia, Uryuu, Chad y Orihime seguidos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo solo tenía la mirada fija en Rukia, ignorando por completo el hecho de que estaba rodeado de sus compañeros.

- Y… Que planeas hacer ahora Ichigo? – Pregunto Renji curioso ya que todos sabían que el joven Kurosaki estaba desempleado… Con 34 años y aun sin un trabajo fijo…

- Ah…? – Ichigo se había quedado en su mar de pensamientos recordando aquellos momentos felices de su vida junto a Rukia.

- Que a que te vas a dedicar ahora tarado – El pelirrojo golpeo levemente el hombro de su compañero mientras los demás en la mesa reían levemente.

- No lo se, creo que me encargare ahora de la clínica de mi padre – Explico el pelinaranja ya concentrado en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- Si, supe que el señor Isshin se encuentra mal – Comento Orihime con algo de pena.

- Si no fuese por Karin y Yuzu quien sabe que le hubiese pasado a ese viejo cabeza hueca – Respondió Ichigo.

De repente empezó a sonar música y todos se levantaron para bailar exceptuando al pelinaranja que se quedo sentado bebiendo su copa de champaña pensando…

Recordando la razón por la que no seguía con Rukia… Ella merece a una mejor persona que Ichigo, un fracasado de 34 años sin trabajo fijo, alcohólico y con problemas financieros, almenos estaba feliz con Renji… O al menos eso aparentaba.

Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que unos ojos violetas se acercaban a el lentamente.

- Quiere usted bailar esta pieza conmigo señor Kurosaki? – Bromeo con tono sofisticado la pequeña pelinegra y Ichigo se levanto para ir con ella a la pista de baile.

- Como no señorita Abarai – Respondió de la misma manera.

Pero había algo que debía hacer antes de poder seguir con su vida tranquilamente…

Al terminar de bailar, Ichigo tomo a Rukia y la llevo a un lugar donde nadie los viera… A las escaleras de emergencia.

- Que hacemos aquí? – Pregunto Rukia extrañada mientras veía a Ichigo sacarse algo del bolsillo.

- Toma, este brazalete me lo dio mi madre antes de morir y lo guarde durante mucho tiempo… Quiero que tu lo tengas como un recuerdo mío, porque te sigo amando, y espero que seas feliz con Renji… Es buen chico – Explico mientras le colocaba un hermoso brazalete de plata con pequeños pétalos tallados.

- Esto… Gracias Ichigo… - No sabia que decir hasta que cuando levanto la vista todo se nublo y se desenfoco, sintió los cálidos labios del pelinaranja sobre los suyos y sin remordimiento alguno acepto el beso de Ichigo.

Se quedaron así por varios segundos que parecieron años y forzosamente se separaron luego, con sus respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas rojas…

- Anda, ve y sigue con tu vida… Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… Se feliz, ten hijos, una familia grande y que tus hijos tengan hijos, se una orgullosa madre y abuela – Decía Ichigo con una tierna sonrisa mientras se alejaba cada vez mas de Rukia que estaba desconcertada – Te deseo una excelente vida… -

- Y tu que vas a hacer? – Pregunto Rukia mientras veía a Ichigo alejarse.

- Lo mismo que tu, tratare de seguir mi vida y tener una bonita familia – Comento.

- Te deseo mucha suerte y que consigas a una persona que te ame también – Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa.

- Adiós Rukia… - Se dio media vuelta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras mientras una solitaria lagrima se escabullía por su mejilla y la limpiaba rápidamente…

* * *

**Bueno, hola xD**

**Tuve que borrar esto la primera vez porque tenia algunos errores fatales ¬¬ que desgracias...**

**Por otra parte este es mi primer One-Shot espero que les guste**

**Dejen sus reviews, y agreguen a favoritos si les gusto :3**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide.**

**Atte: JertalxD**


End file.
